


My Precious

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Bitter Valentine's Day Poetry challenge.<br/>Originally written for a Lord of the Rings Improvisation on the words: shine, mud, destiny and love.<br/>Knocked out in about 10 minutes - and it shows! If I get time before the challenge closes I'll try to do some more work on it.<br/>No prizes for guessing that it's Gollum and the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

From the first, when I saw you  
Dragged from the mud,  
To shine in the hand of my brother,  
I knew you must be mine.  
Bound by blood, and destiny  
We spent long, lonely years  
Under the mountains,  
Together.  
Those happy, hateful days.  
When you were mine,  
And we alone,  
Lived in the seeping dark.  
Till, taken from me,  
I followed you,  
Through burning sun  
To the pits of hell  
And even there I would not leave you  
But followed into the fire  
That we might be ever one,  
My own, my love, my precious.  



End file.
